Carry You Home
by SSpencer12
Summary: Dying didn't hurt as much when her heart was already shattered.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: UNDER THE STARS AND STRIPES

Unknown Location

February 18, 2013.

She hears the explosion before she feels it, but she feels it anyway. Her legs give up and she stumbles to the ground head first, the pain is so intense she cannot even scream, she reaches to her right leg only to be met with the wetness of her own blood. The shots keep being fired, the war around her doesn't stop, there's another explosion and through the ringing in her ears she can hear someone screaming her name, more shots and by the trembling of the ground she guesses there was another explosion nearby, her gun is trapped between her body and the ground, her finger still on the trigger. She feels the tears flowing out her eyes and through her cheeks, the pain has now reach the point where she can't feel it anymore and blue eyes flashes before her eyes. There is a different pain on her chest, nothing to do with the explosion and everything to do with the fact that she will never see those blue orbs again, or that she lost the chance to tell them how much she loves them or to fix her mistakes. But this is where it ends, the pain of seeing her with someone else, the agony that has been there is about to reach its end. This time is a different wound that will kill her, at least this one will be fast, at least with this one she just needs to close her eyes for everything to be over. Closing her eyes will end the pain of missing her, of losing her, because even though the explosion has numbed her body, losing her numbed her heart and soul. Dying didn't hurt as much when her heart was already shattered. So she does.

New York City, New York.

February 19, 2013.

The ring on her finger felt weird, like it didn't belong there. It's been two weeks and still she can't get used to it. She just turns it round and round. "Still can't believe it?" Kurt's voice brings her out of her thoughts. She looks up and leans her elbows on the kitchen counter. "I don't think I'll ever believe it". Kurt takes a sip of his coffee and hums. "Have you told Santana yet?" Brittany sighs and she knows she can't keep avoiding this conversation "No, I haven't. She hasn't called since Drew proposed". Kurt sets his cup on the counter and sits across Brittany "Britt, it's been two weeks, I don't want to tell you how to live your life, but if she finds out that you are engaged by someone else than you, she's gonna lose it… I mean, I'm sure she is gonna lose it anyway. Have you tried to send her an email telling her to call you or something?" Brittany covers her face with her hands. She didn't see this coming; she never thought her boyfriend would propose, let alone in front of all of their friends. Of course she said yes, not because she wanted to, but because she didn't want to humiliate him in front of the whole bar. Still, two weeks had passed and she was still engaged to him. "I am terrified of talking to her, Kurt. What am I gonna tell her? I don't even want to get married, this whole thing came out of nowhere and I just don't know how to break it off, she already told all of his family" "I have a theory" Rachel entered the kitchen. "And what is that?" Brittany asked "A few weeks before he proposed I ran into him at the auditorium, Santana had just called me and so I had this huge smile on my face, he asked me what was going on and I told him that Santana was coming home in ninety days… and cue to two weeks later… he is proposing" Rachel stands next to Kurt. "That is a very valid theory. Have you thought about that, Britt?" She just looked at Kurt through half closed eyes "She just told me her theory, I'm thinking about it" "No, yeah I know that. But I mean, have you thought about what is gonna happen when Santana comes back, I mean, where are you guys? Obviously you are not together, but are you guys on a break, are you gonna give it another try? Are you guys done for good?" Rachel huffs at Kurt's suggestion "Please, Kurt, these two are never done for good" Brittany smiled at Rachel's response. She hadn't thought about all of what Kurt had asked, she figured everything would fall into place when Santana got back, of course she didn't thought her boyfriend would propose. She was getting anxious, Santana didn't speak to her for months when she found out Brittany was dating Drew, who Santana blamed in the beginning for their breakup. It took Brittany a lot of tricking Santana into talking to her for Santana to finally give in and accept the fact that even though they were not a couple anymore, they still were best friends, they had always been. "To be honest Kurt, I don't know. Santana and I still have a lot to talk about; I just figured that now that we both will be living in the same place again, we could try again. The only problem is that now I have to talk to Drew first which is really complicated and ugh my head is getting all fuzzy just thinking about it" Brittany rested her face on the counter, feeling the cold stone on her skin. "Well, it's been two weeks, Brittany, two weeks. It's not gonna get easier with time. What are you waiting for, for Santana to crash your wedding?" Brittany looks up again and groans "Kurt, please stop. You are making my head hurt" Rachel speaks before Kurt can reply "Don't be ridiculous Kurt, Santana would never crash Brittany's wedding. Let's just face the fact that if she finds out, she'll just stop talking to Brittany, and us for keeping this from her, so Britt, please send her an email and tell her to call you already, I don't want to fight with her the moment she gets down from that airplane. Plus she has permission to handle firearms now, we all should be aware of that" "Permission to handle firearms, not license to kill. Don't be dramatic" "Kurt be realistic, she doesn't need a license to kill, she just will" Brittany just laughs at them, Santana might be feisty and she might be a soldier, but she had a soul of gold, Brittany had never met anyone with a heart as big as Santana's. The laughter dies down when there is a knock on the door, the three of them look at each other "Are you waiting for someone?" Kurt asks Rachel, who just shakes her head and then looks at Brittany. "Don't look at me, I don't even live here". There is another knock on the door and for some reason Brittany feels like throwing up. Kurt gets off the stool and goes to open the door "Is Ms. Rachel Berry home?" And right there and then Brittany knows, she doesn't need to see the uniformed men, she doesn't need to hear what they have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: PHOTOGRAPH

/

New York City, New York

January 18, 2012

"I thought you were done with the army after your graduation from the Academy" Brittany stands at the entrance of Santana's room, leaning against the frame. Santana spins on her chair to face her. "I don't need another speech; I got one from Kurt already, thank you very much" Brittany starts walking towards her and sits on the bed, facing her. "Why are you doing this? Growing up you hated your dad being in the army. Always away from you and your mom, always in danger; and now you go and do the same" Santana is playing with her hands, a sign that she is nervous.

"Yeah, well the difference is that I don't have a wife or a kid, or anyone for that matter" Brittany stands up abruptly, slapping her hands against her own legs "You've got to be kidding me, Santana! What about me? And Kurt and Rachel? What about Mercedes?" "Don't pretend that is the same, Brittany. Don't pretend that I still have you when this is the first time in weeks that I see you, or that you haven't ignored my texts. Don't come and tell me that is the same when Kurt and Rachel who are my roommates spend more time with you than with me. Don't deny the fact that everything changed the moment all of you got into NYU while I was still dreaming on being a songwriter"

Santana didn't stand up from her chair, she didn't want to get into an argument with Brittany, who is just shaking her head looking down, she sniffles and Santana feels like crap for making her cry "I'm not gonna say that things didn't change, and that life didn't get difficult for us, but don't for one second you dare to doubt what I feel for you and what you mean to me, don't make it seem like I've forgotten all the years that we were together, because I haven't. We might not be together anymore, but you are still my best friend. You will always be my favorite person in the world" Santana is looking at Brittany's eyes, redden from the tears she desperately wants to shed, listening to every word the blonde has to say. She stands up and grabs Brittany's hand, while touching her cheek with the other one.

"Brittany" Santana sighs "I… I need to do this, I've lost myself and I won't find me here, I need to step away for a while" "Couldn't you go to L.A. instead of going to war zone?" Santana chuckles at the innocence on Brittany's voice, like a child asking for one more cookie "I know it's not ideal, but I'll be fine" "I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want people knocking on that door telling me that you died in some forsaken land" "Britt, look at me" Santana tilts Brittany's chin urging her to look at her "I'll be fine, see all the pictures here?" She brings Brittany to where her desk is, full of pictures of them, pictures with their friends. Brittany nods and sniffles again "Well, they never change, and they never will. See? That's the beauty of it, in this picture" Santana holds up a picture of her and Brittany holding hands, smiling at something that cannot be seen "We never broke up, we are just happy, and that's it. In this picture will be forever together, even if I go to Iran and you go to NYU; that will never change. So wherever I am away, just think that in here we are never apart and I will do the same" Brittany throws herself at Santana, embracing her in a tight hug "I love you so much, please don't forget that" Santana's heart swells when she hears Brittany whispering those words into her ear. "I have to go now" Brittany lets go of Santana "But before I do, you need to promise me that you will be safe" "I promise, Britt" Santana smiles while Brittany slowly steps away from her, turning her back when she is almost out of the room. Santana goes back to her chair resumes filling out the forms she needs before her deployment when she hears Brittany again "Santana?" She turns towards her with expecting eyes "Our love is like a photograph, you know? It will never change" and with that Brittany leaves, leaving Santana with a smile on her face, falling harder than ever for the blonde.

/

February 19, 2013

"Is Ms. Rachel Berry home?" A deep voice calls when Kurt opens the door. Brittany can barely breathe, she feels as if time had stopped. Neither Kurt nor Rachel seem to be able to speak either, the man speaks again "Excuse me, is Ms. Rachel Berry home?" The man in uniform looks expectantly. The other soldier, a shorter man, swallows hard and his eyes are filled with tears. After what if feels like forever Rachel speaks up "I'm… I'm Rachel" her voice is trembling and it cracks at the end of her name. "Ms. Berry, I am Sargent Noah Puckerman, this is Private Blaine Anderson, and we need to talk to you about Private Santana Lopez. May we come in?"

Rachel just stands aside letting them in, they enter the household and there is something in Private Anderson's eyes that seem to blame Brittany for their presence. "Please, have a seat" Rachel speaks again, pointing to the couch in the living room "Would you like something to drink" Rachel asks them and Brittany wishes she would stop delaying the inevitable at the same time she wishes she would never let them talk. "No, thank you Ms. Berry" the soldiers go ahead and sit on the couch, with Rachel and Kurt across from them, they look at Brittany waiting for her to join them, but she stays sitting on the stool. Sgt. Puckerman breaks the silence "Ms. Berry" Brittany interrupts before he can continue "Don't you usually give your condolences and leave? What is taking you so long?" Her voice is angry and dry. Sgt Puckerman looks at her with raised eyebrows, then turns his attention back to Rachel, he clears his throat and speaks again "Ms. Berry, as you are aware Private Lopez does not have a next of kin, and she appointed you as her Primary Point of Contact" He turns to Brittany and looks into her eyes "Yes we would usually give our condolences and leave, but Private Lopez is not dead" Kurt lets out a breath that he had been holding in since he opened the door. Brittany's ears are ringing, she feels dizzy as relief floods her body. "However" Brittany snaps back to reality at the sound of his voice "she has been seriously injured and she is currently in intensive care at a London Hospital, which was the closest safe location to the incident." "When are you bringing her home?" Kurt asks, and his voice is so small, this is the first time he speaks in front the uniformed men. "I'm sorry, Mr…" "Hummel. Kurt Hummel" "I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel, I am not allowed to discuss this with anyone else than Ms. Berry" "When are you bringing her home?" Rachel asks as soon as the man apologizes to Kurt. "Unfortunately, Ms. Berry Private Lopez' condition is critical. She's been unconscious since she was rescued. As I mentioned she is in intensive care"

"We have to go" Brittany now is walking towards the living room "Where is she? What hospital? We need to leave now" her voice is desperate and her breaths are rapid, Sgt. Puckerman addressed her "Again, I'm sorry Ms…" He waits for Brittany to finish his sentence but she never does "Don't you 'sorry' me, just tell me where is she. I need to go see her, I need to be there, she needs me, I need to be by her side. She needs to know that I'm by her side" Kurt stands and tries to calm Brittany down "Brittany, sweetie calm down. We'll go, we'll go, okay? She'll know you are there" "Where is she?" Brittany repeats the question calmer now "Again, that's information we are only able to provide to Ms. Berry" "She is sitting right there!" Her voice is loud and angry, the tears are freeing themselves from her eyes and she cannot hold them back anymore "You are telling me you can't answer a simply question just because is not coming from her mouth?" "Britt" Kurt tries again to no avail "No, Kurt. I need to know" Her voice is cracking and she won't be able to hold back the sobs for much longer. "She is at St. Thomas Hospital" Private Anderson speaks for the first time. His voice is soft and sad, and he swallows hard after he is done speaking. Sgt. Puckerman looks at him in surprise but doesn't reprimand him. Kurt and Brittany are frozen in their spot. "Ms. Berry, given the critical condition of Private Lopez, we'll need you to travel to London, as you are responsible for any medical decisions that might have to be made. Again, since you are not a next of kin, you have the right to reject these responsibilities" "Can she pass those responsibilities to someone else?" Brittany interrupts again. "No, Ms. In case Ms. Berry decides to reject them, all decision making rights will be pass to the United States Army, in this case, Master Sergeant Quinn Fabray, who at the moment is in London with Private Lopez" "I… I don't want to give up anything" Rachel can barely speak "When can we leave?" "As soon as possible, Ms. Berry. Private Anderson is here to help with the arrangements"

Brittany practically runs out of the living room towards the hallway and into a room, closing the door behind her. "Do you mind if I speak with her?" Sgt. Puckerman asks. Rachel and Kurt are a little taken aback by the request, but they nod anyway. "Yeah, no, go ahead" "Thanks" Sgt. Puckerman stands up and makes his way to where Brittany disappeared, he knocks on the door but there is no response, after the third attempt he just walks in. Brittany is taking clothes out the closet and putting them into a suitcase, she doesn't acknowledge Puckerman's presence. "Is this her room?" He looks around, the room is dark with deep blue walls, the bed has a black comforter and there are pictures everywhere: on the desk, on the walls. Most of them are of Brittany and Santana, others feature Kurt and Rachel, others have more people that Puckerman doesn't recognize. There is a guitar in the corner next to a black leather chair. He walks more into the room until he makes it to the desk, where he grabs a framed picture of Brittany and Santana at the beach, they are sitting on the sand, Santana sitting between Brittany's legs, who has her head resting on Santana's shoulder and her arms around her waist. They have the biggest smiles, and their eyes have a bright glow. "What are you doing here?" Brittany finally acknowledges the presence of the Sergeant, he puts the picture back and extends his hand to the blonde "I am Noah Puckerman" Brittany eyes him suspiciously and doesn't take his hand "You introduced yourself earlier, are you here to tell me that I can't go to see Santana just because I am not Rachel?" He chuckles "I am introducing you to the person, Brittany" "How do you know my name?" She challenges him "Kurt and Rachel mentioned it a ton of times earlier" "Oh so they are not Ms. Berry and Mr. Hummel anymore?" Noah ignores Brittany's remarks. "Also, Santana talked about you all the time" Brittany freezes "She has that same picture with her" He points to the picture he was holding a minute ago and Brittany follows "You are friends with her?" "You'd think that with that feisty personality she would have trouble meeting new people, but she is the bravest person I've ever met. I wouldn't be here if she wasn't for her. Hell, half her platoon wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for her. You are not the only one devastated for what is happening to her" "She might have saved your life, but she is my life" Brittany finally loses control and starts sobbing into one of Santana's sweaters. Her sweater still smells like her and if she closes her eyes she can feel her. Noah crunches down next to her "I wish I could tell you that everything will be fine, but if it's any consolation, she wrote this for you" He pulls out a little folded white paper from his jacket and hands it to Brittany, who looks up and takes it "I mean, I don't really know if it's for you, but she had face when she was writing it. You know that face when she thinks of you. I'll leave now, but I'm guessing I'll be seeing you around" He stands up and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. Brittany unfolds the little paper and she recognizes Santana's handwriting. Some words are scratched, some others are replaced, she recognizes this pattern as Santana writing the lyrics of a song. With every word her heart breaks a little more, she can feel the sadness Santana was feeling when she was penning each letter, and then something snaps inside her, she stands up and runs towards the living room. Four pairs of eyes are looking at her, waiting for her to sound her thoughts. Her eyes red, her nose is stuffed and she can barely breathe, and with a groggy voice she finally asks "How… how did Santana know about the engagement?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: ONE

/

New York City, New York

February 19, 2013

"Noah?"

Brittany calls him when no one answers her question. Everyone seems dumbfounded by her question and what implies.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Kurt asks her.

"Santana, how did she know that Drew proposed to me? Who told her?" Her voice was getting louder with every second.

"Brittany, why are you saying that? No one told Santana anything. She hasn't called for weeks, you know that!" Rachel desperate tries to make sense of what is going through Brittany's mind.

"The note you gave me, Noah" She looks directly to Puckerman, then turns to Rachel "It's a song, the lyrics to a song. She knew, she knew I had said yes. How? How did she find out?"

Brittany breaks down in the middle of the living room. She can't bear the thought that Santana was hurting because of her, that she had inflicted that kind of pain into her. Brittany didn't know how Santana ended up in a hospital bed, but now she didn't want to know, she was sure it was her fault. If there was a chance for Santana to get out alive, she didn't want to take it. Kurt goes to Brittany's side and holds her, he just lets her cry her soul out.

"We…we were there" Anderson whispers loud enough for everyone to hear. At this Brittany looks up.

"What?" Kurt and Rachel say in unison.

"What do you mean you were there?" Brittany stands up and gets closer to Anderson "Answer me!"

"I think is time for us to go" Puckerman intercepts.

"No!" Brittany gets in Anderson's way and grabs him by the shoulders "Please, tell me" Her voice is cracking, and the tears in her eyes beg him.

/

Shindand, Afghanistan

February 3, 2013

Major Sargent Quinn Fabray called the platoon to an urgent meeting in the dining hall of the base. The night was getting nearer, and the talking between the soldiers was heard all around.

"Silence" Sgt. Fabray's voice was firm, and the place fell silent at once. "I know you must be wondering why I've called you here tonight"

Santana was sitting next to a blonde soldier, Samuel Evans. They had become good friends, Sam had admitted to Santana that she was his best friend, and she hadn't let him know, but he had become one of the few people that Santana trusted with her life. On Santana's other side was Finn Hudson, who she loved to tease endlessly. He was one of the sweetest guys she had ever met. If she ever had a brother, she would have liked for him to be like Finn: goofy and sweet, but maybe not as tall. She found a certain comfort in these two guys, a sense of comfort that she could only compare to the times when her dad would hold her and tell her that everything was gonna be okay.

Across from Santana was Blaine Anderson. She loved Blaine because it reminded her of Kurt, he gave her a sense of home. It was a weird sensation with him, he made her miss Kurt at the same time he would kind of fill his place. Either way, she loved that she could talk to him about anything, not that she did, but if she ever decided to open to someone, Blaine was there.

"Well, the reason for that is, as you may know and might be excited about, you are going home in three weeks" The soldiers broke into cheers and applause.

"Now" Sgt. Fabray's voice brings everyone to quiet again. "We have just received a new mission that will require volunteers" Without a second thought a group of soldiers raise their hands.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Lopez and the rest of your gang. However, I will not accept that just yet" The soldiers put their hands down and look at each other with confused eyes.

"You see, the mission is considered to be extremely dangerous. I revised every action, every step that will be necessary to take. This is not a tour through another town; this is kill or be killed. That is why I am sending everyone home tomorrow morning. You'll have until Sunday to decide if you want to make the ultimate sacrifice for your country. Go home, be with your families, and if when you come back, you are still raising your hands, then you will receive more information, but for now, this is all you need to know. Now, go pack." The soldiers stand from their sits and start heading back to their dorms.

"Lopez" Sgt. Fabray calls "I'll see you in my office now"

Santana follows Sgt. Fabray to her office, wondering what she did wrong this time. They enter the small space and Sgt. Fabray sighs sitting on her chair. Santana remains standing up in front of her desk.

"Sit down, Santana"

Santana sighs in relief when she hears her first name that means Sgt. Fabray won't be Sgt. Fabray, but Quinn.

"What's going on, Quinn?" Santana asks taking the sit across the blonde

"You were very quick in volunteering for a mission you didn't know a thing about"

"And that is a bad thing because…"

"Because if it had been someone else, they would have taken your word right then and there, and you wouldn't even know what you got yourself into"

"Quinn, that is something we do all the time. Hell that is one of the reasons you and I are good friends" Quinn raises her eyebrow when she hears Santana calling her a friend.

"Oh so we are friends now?" she says with a teasing voice

"Oh please, Fabray, you should be thankful that I let you be my friend, thanks to me you are one of the cool kids"

"I bet that my rank has nothing to do with it" Quinn responds with a chuckle

"That helps just a little bit"

"Anyway, aren't you wondering why I asked you to come to my office?"

"No, I am already used to your weird practices, Fabray"

"I'm two seconds away from accepting your volunteering, don't push it, Lopez" Santana smirks and raises her hands in surrender. "But since you mentioned that we are friends, that is exactly why I wanted you to see me"

"To make sure we are friends?"

"To make sure you don't volunteer, my friend"

"What? Why?"

Quinn sighs again, and Santana can tell that this new mission, whatever it is, it's already taking its toll on Quinn.

"I had to ask for volunteer because is my duty as Sargent, but if it was up to me I wouldn't have. People are going to die, Santana. I was talking to the officials in charge and there is a reason they are asking for volunteers rather than just sending people in. This is one of the most dangerous missions the United States has ever done, and that is saying something. So, as a friend I am asking you, please do not put yourself in that position, do not take this mission. I've lost so many friends already; I don't want to lose you, too. "

Santana looks at Quinn with kind eyes. She knew she was lucky to have Rachel and Kurt as friends, but she never thought she would be lucky enough to find a friend like Quinn. She might be of a higher rank than she is, but that made their bond even more special. She saw Sgt. Fabray in a big sister kind of way; that is what it felt for her.

"If it means so much for you, then I won't"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Then go pack. You have an early flight tomorrow. Say hi to Brittany for me"

Santana can't help but to smile at the mention of Brittany's name. She knew Quinn was teasing her, for Santana had used her to make Brittany jealous more than once, even though there was nothing more than friendship between the two soldiers.

Santana stands up and is walking out the door when she stops and turns around.

"Are you going? To the mission, I mean"

"No, we are going home together"

Santana smiles at Quinn's response. She couldn't wait to go back home and bring her two worlds together, things were finally gonna fall into place.

/

New York City, New York.

February 5, 2013

Santana and Blaine walk into Santana's apartment. Blaine's flight had been cancelled due to a snow storm somewhere in the Midwest, so she invited him over until the next morning when his flight would take off.

"I'm home, bitches!" Santana yells to the empty apartment "Jeez, they don't see me for months and yet they don't have the decency to welcome me how I deserve"

"Do I have to remind you that you didn't tell anyone you were coming?

"Yeah, yeah. Still, it's almost 9 they should…" Santana stops and face palms herself "Oh! It's Thursday. Dammit. I forgot, I bet these nerds are at Bernie's"

"What's Bernie's?"

"It's this hole in the wall that pretends to be a karaoke bar. They go there every Thursday"

"Did you go there every Thursday?"

"Don't judge me. C'mon let's leave our stuff in my room, get dressed and go. Can't wait to see their faces"

Both soldiers walk further down the apartment and into Santana's room, they put their bags on the floor. Blaine looks around and notices that the bed is messy.

"C'mon, Santana, you didn't even made your bed before you left?

Blaine faces Santana and notices the little smile playing on her lips.

"I did"

"Then why is so messy?"

"Why are you so judgmental?"

Santana is now going through her closet to change from her uniform.

"I'm not, I'm just saying, but if you did, then what's up?"

"Brittany"

Santana can't help the smile that grows on her face. The kind of smile that reaches her eyes and shows her dimples.

"Brittany? Does she live here?"

"No, she doesn't, but she does spend a lot of time here. I mean much of her free time, some nights too"

"Isn't that weird, though? I mean, your ex sleeping in your room while you are away and she is dating someone else"

Santana sighs. "She's my best friend, and yes, she is dating someone else but… she is my soulmate"

"Wow, who would've thought that the great Santana Lopez was such a hopeless romantic"

Santana throws a piece of clothing to her friend.

"Shut up, Anderson. And go change or I am leaving without you"

Fifteen minutes later Santana and Blaine are walking towards Bernie's.

"Why New Yorkers walk everywhere?"

"What are you complaining about, San Francisco?"

"We have trolleys"

"You know, for being a soldier you complain a lot"

"That is exactly what I am talking about. I shouldn't be walking this much in my free time"

"We are almost there, fatty"

"Okay, just don't forget my flight leaves at 5 am'

"And why do I have to remember that?"

"I don't know, it felt important"

"Blaine, is already 9:30, you'll be lucky if you get three hours of sleep. C'mon, Bernie's is across the street"

They cross the street and into the bar, when they get inside the lights are low and Santana notices that there is more people than it used to be when she came here every Thursday. She guides Blaine to a table all the way in the back.

"Brittany is about to sing" she points to the stage and Blaine sees a blonde girl standing next to a tall, broad man. "There is so many people today, it usually never gets this packed"

"And now" the man on the stage announces "A favorite performer of almost everyone" a few laughs are heard across the bar "Ms. Brittany Pierce singing 'Wait Another Day'" Applauses go all around and slowly die down when the song starts.

Brittany moves with the music and Santana stares from afar. Blaine notices the way Santana looks at the blonde. Her eyes are shinning and he is sure it has nothing to do with the lights. She follows every move, every word; she is lost in Brittany, in her voice. Blaine has never seen anyone look at someone with the adoration Santana looks at Brittany. He has never seen Santana so at peace, and that has nothing to do with the fact that they have lived at a warzone for the last year. The song ends and the applause erupts, the same guy comes back to the stage and stops Brittany from stepping down.

"Whoa whoa, where do you think you are going? That was great, Britt and before you go there's a surprise for you"

Brittany frowns slightly and Blaine sees Santana making the exact same expression. Then a tall blonde man comes up to the stage, Santana recognizes Drew, Brittany's boyfriend. Her heart is starting to beat impossibly fast, her legs and arms go numb and there is a hole in her stomach.

"Brittany since the first time I saw you I knew I had to know you. You looked so perfect, and my heart broke when I found out you were taken, and of course you were"

Santana's breathing was getting heavy and her hands sweaty. She was praying this was not what it looked like.

"But then by some miracle you and I happened and I couldn't be happier, and I want to live this miracle for the rest of our lives"

Drew gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box from his pocket.

"Brittany, will you marry me?"

There were some gasps and Santana could've sworn it was Kurt and Rachel; there was a lot of cheering and applauses. Brittany had shock written all over her face and she kept looking towards the spot her friends were sitting. The noise died down and Drew was still kneeling in front of Britt, who had yet to respond. Brittany felt all eyes on her. Why was Drew proposing? They hadn't been together for long and they hadn't even moved in together. But she felt the pressure from all this people and Drew's excited eyes. She always thought that when someone proposed to her she'd say yes in a hear beat, but then again she always thought that person would be Santana. Santana. Santana.

"Brittany?" Drew's voice brings her out of her thoughts and she just realized how many people were here tonight.

"I… I… yeah" it's barely above a whisper, but enough for Drew to hear her.

Brittany doesn't register when Drew stands up and puts the ring on her finger, and picks her up to spin her around in a tight embrace. She feels dizzy. She just agreed to marry Drew and she doesn't know why. She sees Kurt and Rachel and they are the only people not cheering, them and Mercedes, Tina, and Mike. They are sitting there with wide eyes and mouths open. She sees Mike slowly shaking his head, and Mercedes covering her face with her hands.

Santana hears Brittany saying yes and it's like the hole in her stomach just swallowed her whole. She sees the bar erupt but the ringing in her ears is all she can hear. She turns to Blaine who looks lost. Her heart is pumping… no, her heart is breaking into a million pieces; before she knows it her legs guide her to the exit. Santana knows Blaine is trailing behind her, she can sense him calling her name, but she can't stop because if she does she is not sure she will be able to start again.

Once Santana is outside the cold air fuels her up and her pace increases until she is running. She is running faster than she has ever run before. She crosses the street without looking for cars, she keeps going, and she'll run until she can't run anymore. She hears Blaine calling her name again and again, trying to make her stop. She crosses another street and she hears a honk but she's already out of the way. Just three more blocks and she'll get to the apartment. She'll get her stuff and stay someplace else where her heart can break with her as the only witness. Three more blocks and then she'll be far away. She'd take a bullet over heartbreak any day: it kills faster.

And there is a pang of pain on her hip and Santana hits the pavement. Her eyes are blinded by the headlights, there is someone asking if she is okay, and Blaine is a few yards away now. She doesn't know how, but she gets on her feet again and starts running. Just two blocks now. Blaine keeps calling after her, his voice is angry when she crosses the last street to her apartment and a car breaks so hard she can smell the burned rubber.

She finally makes it to the building and starts climbing the stairs. Blaine catches up to Santana at the apartment, she left the door open and so he walks in.

"Are you crazy? You could've been killed" Blaine yells into the empty living room, still trying to catch his breath.

Santana appears from her room, carrying the bags she had brought with her.

"Go grab your stuff, we're leaving"

Blaine is surprise by how even her voice is, she is not fighting for air like he is. She is not crying either, but he can see something different in her face, she looks cold, her eyes are hard, and he could see the loving girl from the bar leaving Santana's being, and it was terrifying.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to a hotel. You can stay with me or find your own room, is up to you. Just hurry up, I want to leave before they get back"

"You won't tell them you are here?"

"Hurry up, Anderson. You are wasting my time"

Santana ignores his question, and Blaine goes to get his bags. When he comes back she is already waiting in the outside hallway with her keys on the door waiting to lock it.

They make it downstairs and out to the street. Santana starts walking in the opposite direction from where they arrived earlier. They walk in silence for a while, the effort of carrying their bags helps them keep them warm from the freezing cold of New York.

"Santana" Blaine breaks the silence, the way he says her name makes it seem like he is pitying her.

"Save it" Her response is quick.

"I just want to know if you are okay"

"Never been better"

Blaine hears the sarcasm in her voice, and he drops his bas and steps in front of Santana.

"Santana, listen to me. I know you are hurting right now, and I am really worried for you. I know what you are thinking right now, and we talked about it. We are not volunteering. They let us come home before our deployment was over because there is a great chance we won't come back"

Santana is trying to avoid his gaze; she knows Blaine has guessed her thoughts.

"We promised"

Santana drops her bags and sighs.

"Can we not talk about anything right now? Especially not outside"

She moves towards the street and stops an approaching cab, just when the car is pulling in, Blain calls again.

"If you volunteer, I will too"

She stops when she is about to open the door of the car.

"Put everything in the trunk, I don't feel like talking" and with that she gets in the car.

The ride is quiet; fortunately it only takes about ten minutes to make it to the hotel. An old looking hotel a block away from Times Square.

"Why are we here? Wouldn't be better to stay somewhere close to the airport?"

Blaine asks while taking their bags out of the trunk. Santana walks past him.

"The further from the airport, the faster you have to leave"

He scrunches his face and notices the billboard that announces the hotel "Hotel Carter" it reads in red letters. He follows Santana to the lobby managing to carry all of their bags by himself. The place looks worn down, and is definitely a place where you would stay if you were traveling on a budget. Santana is at the front desk.

"I need a room for two. Separate beds"

The receptionist types away looking for Santana's request.

"I'm sorry miss. We don't have double rooms available at the moment; we can only offer you a single"

"Is the bed big enough for two?"

"Yes, miss"

"Okay, yeah, whatever he is leaving in a few hours anyway"

That comment earns Santana a strange look from the receptionist. She ignores it, like everything else in her life right now. She just wants to disappear.

They get their key and make their way to room 425.

"What time are you leaving?"

"Santana, I don't think you should be alone right now"

"I'm fine, Anderson"

"Why are you like this? Don't pretend you are not hurting right now. I saw your heart break, please talk to me"

Santana turns her back to Blaine, hiding the tears forming in her eyes. She had been focusing on her breathing to ignore the pain in her chest.

"That's life, Blaine. It gets really shitty at times. You should know that by now"

And with that Santana leaves. She walks a few steps from the hotel and enters the strip club next to it. She needed to forget, she needed to numb herself. She enters and she is met with girls in tiny shorts and what could be scandalous bras. She sits at the bar rather than sitting near the stage where there are girls working the poles.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asks her.

"Red ale" Santana doesn't even look at her.

"Coming right up"

Santana has her head on her hands. She doesn't feel anything, she doesn't know what to feel. How to feel. In a way is like a nightmare she can't wake up from. She can't believe Brittany is engaged, she can't believe she said yes.

"Here you go" The bartender puts her drink in front of her and she looks up.

"Thanks"

The bartender is cleaning a glass and Santana gets lost in the movements, she finds it hard to be right now.

"What is troubling your pretty little mind?"

For the first time Santana looks at the girl serving the bar, she's pretty: red hair, green eyes.

"I'm going back to Afghanistan, I was supposed to see my family this weekend but my flight got cancelled, so now I have to go back without saying goodbye" She didn't feel like telling the truth, especially now that she was trying to forget.

"I'm sorry about that. I bet a lap dance would help"

Santana chuckles and downs her drink.

"I'll pass on that, but I'll get another one of these" She says raising her empty glass.

Santana doesn't know how many times has she asked for another drink or what time is it, she looks around and there is not so many people around anymore.

"Wha… what time is it?" She has a lot of trouble getting her words out.

"3:25"

Santana thinks that by now Blaine should be gone. She gets a $100 dollar bill out of her pocket and leaves it there, she doesn't care. Her legs tremble and she has a hard time walking straight, hell she has a hard time trying not to fall.

"You need help? Want me to call somebody?"

Santana hears the bartender ask but she keeps walking. The cold winter air hits her and she tries to hurry the few steps to the hotel. The walk back took ten times longer than the way there. She doesn't remember how she made it to her room.

Santana enters tumbling through the room, she has never been this drunk. She falls on the bed, face first, and she finally becomes undone. She's thankful Blaine is not there to see her sob her soul out. She's hurting, she feels the little pieces left of her heart trying to rip through her chest. She's curled up on the bed, clinging to a pillow, trying to drown the screams threating to leave her throat. She has never felt so alive, because she has never felt like dying. Her body is convulsing with the force of her cries. The alcohol seemed to enhance her senses and she can't stop hearing Brittany saying yes, and she can't stop seeing Drew putting the ring on Brittany's finger, and spinning her around. And is with that scene replaying on her mind that she falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: THE WAY OUR HORIZONS MEET

/

New York City, New York

February 19, 2013

Brittany was curled up in Santana's bed; she still couldn't believe Santana was there to watch her say yes to another man. Blaine and Noah had left the apartment a couple hours ago but the thoughts hadn't settled in yet. She was holding onto one of Santana's hoodies, fighting against herself not to forget the smell of her ex-girlfriend, trying to make her thoughts reach her at the other side of the world where she laid unconscious. Blaine had arranged everything for them to fly out to London at midnight. Time was moving so slow.

Brittany turns around, and sleep starts to take over her body; she feels tired, drained. Her eyes feel heavy and she is about to fade into nothingness when there's another knock on the door. She snaps awake and walks towards the door, which Rachel had already answered and Kurt is by her side. She sees Noah and Blaine, the latter has red puffy eyes, and when she sees Noah she notices that he is looking into space and introducing himself all over again, and then she hears it.

"The Secretary of the Army has asked me to express his deep regret that…"

"No!" Brittany's scream is earth-shattering. She can't hear much of what Noah is saying but she hears Santana's name following by "died".

Brittany kept screaming "No, no, no!" her knees were about to give in when she woke up in Santana's room, breathing heavy and sitting upright.

"Honey, what's going on?" Kurt walks into the room; his face is worried and one could tell he hurried to get to the room, once there he sits next to her.

Brittany hugs him and starts crying again, it was a nightmare, her worst nightmare.

"I can't, Kurt. I can't wait anymore, I need to be by her side, I need to see her" Brittany said between sobs.

"I know, Britt, I know. We are gonna be with her soon enough, honey"

"But what if we don't? What if we don't get to her before… before" Brittany breaks down again.

"No, Britt" Kurt gently grabs Brittany's face and looks at her in the eye "Look at me, Santana is a fighter, she is strong and she will make it, okay? She is going to be okay, she's tough. If any of us can go through the worst and make it out alive, is her. So, c'mon, let's pack. Mercedes, Mike, and Tina will be here in a little bit, they are driving us to the airport"

/

New York City, New York

September 04, 2008

It was only the first day back to school at The Packer Collegiate Institute and Santana was already over it. Three years and she still couldn't get use to the itchiness of the uniform. She hated the gray skirt with the maroon polo shirt. Fucking ridiculous, she couldn't wait to get out of this school. Two more years and the itchiness will be gone.

"I see you are a ray of sunshine this morning" Kurt catches up to her in the courtyard "Aren't you excited for another fabulous year at The Packer?"

"You know what am I excited for? The day you don't talk to me before noon"

Santana met Kurt her first year at The Packer. She had just moved to New York with her dad, after her mom lost her battle against cancer. Her dad was a high ranked official in the army, but quit after his wife's passing and became a real estate agent. In a few years, Santiago Lopez had become one of the most successful realtors in the city, giving him the chance to buy and rent buildings on his own.

Kurt sympathized with Santana; he had lost his mom at an even younger age than her. They both bonded over the fact that they were "part time orphans" as Santana liked to call them. Kurt was the son of one of New York City's senators, Burt Hummel and even though Kurt had grown up into the wealthy, while Santana was what they would call a "new rich", he was down to earth and never once made her feel different. Not that any of her friends had, they wouldn't be her friends if they had.

"You better change your attitude, Santana. There's still four hours and a half until noon"

"What is happening at noon?"

"Goddammit, Rachel. You scared me" Rachel had appeared from behind Santana, startling her.

Rachel Berry, the most obnoxious girl Santana had ever had the pleasure to meet; also, her best childhood friend. They had grown up together in Ohio until they were ten, when Rachel's dads (yes, plural) moved to New York City. Mr. and Mr. Berry were theatre producers. Mr. Berry One was Santana's mom best friend since high school. There wouldn't be another reason why Santana and Rachel were so close, otherwise. The Berry's opened the doors of their home to the Lopez's when they relocated to the big apple, until they got back on their feet.

"Santana you are so dramatic. I don't know how you can complain so much about me"

"I can tell you why if you have time"

"Girls, please. It's our first day back, let's not start this way"

"Anyway, I'm glad I found you two before class starts. I was talking to Mercedes earlier and…"

"Earlier? What the hell Berry? How can you and Chocolate Thunder be talking so damn early? I can barely stand you right now"

"Don't be racist, Santana. And is easy when you…"

"Rachel, just tell us what Mercedes told you, we don't have much time"

"Right, you are right, Kurt. Well what Mercedes told me is that there is a new girl in our class, she spoke to her last week on the school tour and she says she is really nice and we are going to love her"

"New meat. Love it. Did Mercedes tell you anything else? Name? Story?" Kurt asks excited at the new information Rachel is providing. Santana is bored out of her mind.

"Brittany Pierce and you can ask her all you want. She is joining us today for lunch"

Santana groans loudly. Kurt and Rachel ignore Santana, they are both excited to meet the new girl, and Santana swears they are over reacting. How great can she be, really?

"I can't wait; this is going to be so much fun!" Kurt singsongs in a high pitch voice. Well, a higher pitch voice. At this Santana groans again.

"Would you stop it? You sound like a zombie"

"That's exactly how I feel"

The hours seemed to last longer for Santana, she could have sworn she had been in school for at least 14 hours, when in reality only four had passed. She hasn't been paying attention to any of her classes, during the summer Kurt introduced her to his cousin, Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian and Santana hung out almost every day, he was a few years older than her, but they connected over their passion for writing songs and they would spend the whole night writing and playing, and singing. So, being the first day Santana has to actually be awake before noon, she can barely take it. The good news is there is only one hour left to lunch; the bad news is she'll have to listen to Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes.

The bell finally rang and Santana left the classroom almost dragging her backpack, she couldn't wait for this day to be over, or better yet, this week.

"There you are!"

"Jesus, Kurt. Could you not be so loud?"

"Santana, seriously? Is noon already. Who peed on your cheerios this morning?"

"That's disgusting, and no one did. I just hung out with your evil twin until late, and I didn't get much sleep"

"Again? You guys hung out all summer. Should I be worried that the only two other gay people that I know are turning straight for each other?"

"Ew, Kurt. What is wrong with you? NO! He just had this idea for a song and we worked on it for a bit"

"Of course, but enough of that already; they are waiting for us"

Kurt and Santana walk to the tables around the courtyard, where Rachel is waiting with two other people that Santana doesn't recognize.

"Hello, everybody!" Kurt greets the table excitedly.

"Kurt! You guys have finally made it!" Rachel greets them back with the same enthusiasm and Santana feels like throwing up. They saw each other this morning, and she is sure they have a couple of classes together.

"Sorry we are a little late, I had to make sure this one was joining us"

"Great. So this is Tina Cohen Chang" Rachel introduces an Asian girl with a Goth vibe. "Tina, this is Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez"

"Nice to meet you, guys!"

"Likewise, Tina. Love the color strikes!"

"Yeah" Santana smiled, sat down and started eating. She forgot to pack a lunch for today, so whoever was this sandwich's owner was screwed. She was sure it was Mercedes' anyway.

"And this is Mike Chang" Rachel introduced the other Asian, a guy this time.

"Hello, Mike. Welcome!"

"Thanks, Kurt"

"'Sup" Santana half nodded with a full mouth

"That's my sandwich"

A voice that Santana didn't recognize came from behind her. She slowly turned around and was met by the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen. Her eyes were so blue, Santana was drowning.

"And this is Brittany Pierce. Brittany, the savage eating your sandwich is Santana, and this is Kurt"

Kurt went on to give Brittany a hug while Santana recovered; she left the food alone and moved to the furthest chair from the blonde.

"Do you want to finish it?" Brittany asked Santana holding the half eaten sandwich in the air.

Santana just shook her head slightly and looked at her lap embarrassed.

"That's a great first impression, Lopez"

"Shut up, Mercedes" Santana glared at the girl now sitting across from her, next to Brittany.

"It's okay, Santana. You can invite me for lunch another day to make up for today"

Brittany winked at Santana, who just felt as if all of her blood had rush to her cheeks. Was it her or it was super hot in here?

"Anyway, Santana I was calling you all day yesterday, where were you?"

"Oh, I was with Sebastian"

"All day?"

"Yeah, I actually went over to his place on Saturday night after a gig and ended up crashing there"

Brittany watched the exchange between the two friends and she couldn't help but to be hypnotized by Santana. Her voice, her lips, her eyes. God, those dimples. The way she had been so embarrassed a few moments ago. Brittany was jealous of this Sebastian guy who got to spend so much time with Santana.

"So, Brittany. What's your story? What brings you here?" Kurt's voice brings her out of her trance.

Brittany turns to look at Kurt, but from the side of her eye she can still see Santana, who is now slowly trailing her hand towards Rachel's lunch.

"Well, my mom's company is opening new offices here so they transferred her. My dad is a web designer so can work from wherever, he works from home anyway. Although he travels often"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

As she talked, Brittany kept half her attention on Santana who had reached Rachel's food and was taking a bite of whatever that was. Not even a second later Santana spitted it out, making a face of disgust, she hears her whispering something along the lines "disgusting vegan shit" and Rachel had a smuggled smile on her face and just whispered back "that'll teach you not to steal other people's lunch"

"Another member to the only child club, welcome"

Brittany smiled at Mercedes' comment and let her eyes fall on Santana, who was already looking back at her. They shared a smile and there was a change in the atmosphere. Suddenly Brittany felt at home.

/

New York City, New York

February 19, 2013

"I just talked to my parents, they'll fly out to London as soon as they can" Rachel said entering the living room, cellphone in hand.

"I still can't believe this. I feel numb" Mercedes said barely above a whisper.

Tina, Mike, and Mercedes had arrived to the apartment about an hour ago. Kurt had called telling them they needed to talk, and then a ride to the airport.

"I am not ready for this" were the first words Tina was able to speak after hearing the news.

"None of us are"

Rachel sat next to Tina and they just held each other like their lives depended of their embrace, which at the time probably did.

"I got Brittany to fall sleep again. She can't be awake for long without completely losing it. She needs some of her stuff from her apartment. Mike, do you think you can go get it? Her passport, specially"

Kurt rejoined the group in the living room, his face was gray and his eyes had lost almost all their light.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be back as soon as I can"

Mike walked past Kurt, who lost his composure one he squeezed his shoulder and then left the household. Kurt hadn't cry, he had been fighting the tears, and the numbness on his chest kept reminding him that this was real, that this nightmare was really happening.

"We need to stay strong, for Santana… for Brittany. God only knows what she must be feeling, I can't even imagine. Has she told anyone she is leaving?" Mercedes was trying to recover, trying to shift her attention.

"She called her mom after the officers left, but she couldn't get anything out. I was the one to give Mrs. Pierce the news" Kurt answered.

"I just wish Santana had realized how much she is loved before go on to make stupid decisions"

As much as Rachel was hurting, she was just as angry at Santana. She was angry because Santana didn't think of the hurt she would cause everyone else if anything were to happen to her, she was so focused on numbing her pain that she forgot about the broken hearts she'd leave behind.

"Did they give you any more details about how it happened?"

Rachel shook her head and blew her nose.

"No, they said someone will…"

Rachel was interrupted by a phone ringing. They looked around until their eyes fell on the phone on the counter. Brittany's phone. Kurt went on to get it, and then looked at his friends.

"It's Drew"

"Just let it ring"

Brittany's voice startled them. It was weak and raspy. Mercedes stood up from the couch and crossed the living room to hug her. Brittany lost it again, but her sobs didn't shake her as much, her body was drained, she had no more energy. Brittany let go of Mercedes and sat on the floor, her legs and arms crossed. The phone eventually, stopped ringing.

"Every time I close my eyes I hear the knock on the door, and every time is Puckerman telling me she is gone. I see her running and then lying on the ground, and I can't get to her and I keep screaming at her to wait for me, to stop. My lungs burn when my breath is not enough to reach her with my 'I love yous' and my legs are not fast enough, and I can't get to her… and I just"

Brittany can't go on, that's the longest she's been able to talk without breaking down. Mercedes gently strokes her back, and then says.

"It's gonna be okay, honey. You'll reach her, you'll get to her. And let me tell you, you better let everything out right now, because once you reach her, she is gonna need you to be strong, for both of you. She is waiting for you, Britt. I promise you"

They all stay in the living room, the TV is on in a foul attempt to distract them. No one talks anymore, but every once in a while one of them would start crying again. Brittany's phone rings a few more times but she keeps ignoring it. Her body might be still in New York, but her heart, mind and soul are in London. Come to think about it, they have always been with Santana.

"Hello?" Rachel's voice caught everyone's attention. They hadn't heard her phone ring.

"Oh, hey Drew" The attention then shifted to Brittany who just closed her eyes and sigh.

"Uh, Drew right now is not a good time; my… my family is going through a rough time. Sorry I can't help you" and with that Rachel hung up.

"What did he want?"

"He was looking for you. He said you are not answering your phone. I didn't know it was him, otherwise I wouldn't've answered either"

The door to the apartment opened and Mike was back from Brittany's place, bag in hand.

"Hey, Britt here's everything I thought you could need"

"Thanks, Mikey"

"No problem. I think that if everyone else is ready we should get going. Is gonna take a while to get to the airport with this traffic"

It felt weird, the drive to the airport. They were riding on Santana's SUV. Brittany sat at the front passenger seat. Mike was driving; he was the only capable of doing so right now. The night had already fallen, it was cold, and a few raindrops were colliding against the windshield, and the only sound was the wipers and traffic, everyone was silent. Brittany looked across her, to the driver's seat and although Mike was the one behind the wheel, she could see Santana.

One of the things Brittany loved most about Santana was that look on her face when she was driving at night. She would look straight ahead, and unlike the times she would drive during the day, Santana didn't sing along to the radio at night and didn't talk much; to Brittany it always seemed as if Santana was ready to drive all night long. The only time she would let her eyes drift from the road was when Brittany reached for her hand that rested in the middle console, gripping the shift stick, only then would Santana smile and let her eyes wander, but Brittany always counted, and it was never more than one second.

Brittany looked at the middle console and reached for the shift stick. It was cold, and then she looked at the steering wheel, where both of Mike's hands rested. Brittany noticed that he looked a bit on edge, although all of them knew how to drive, none of them did it very often, let alone in this weather.

They reached the airport and Mike parked the SUV. The walk to the check in line felt eternal and with every second that passed, Brittany felt further away from reaching Santana. They agreed on not hugging or saying goodbye, none of them could take it.

"Tell Santana we love her, and that we'll be waiting for her"

They stood a couple steps away from the security line. Kurt, Rachel, and Brittany started walking slowly and backwards towards the TSA station, waving at Mike, Tina, and Mercedes. Once they passed through security Mercedes called again.

"Brittany!"

Brittany turned to see Mercedes approach as close as she could.

"Bring her home"

Brittany nodded and gave her a small smile. Then the three of them made their way towards the gate where they waited for their flight. There were not a lot of people flying out to London. Once they had finally made it into the air Brittany felt the day finally taking a toll on her body, her eyes burned and her chest and stomach were just a giant knot. She slowly felt herself slipping into nothingness.

Brittany didn't know how much time had passed when she felt a hand gently shaking her awake. She slowly opened her eyes to find Kurt faintly smiling at her.

"We are here, Britt"

Thanks for reading!


End file.
